


Eternally Lascivious

by Squiddles66



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost B.C., Ghost B.C. (Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Concerts, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Touring, more tags will be added when more chapters come out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddles66/pseuds/Squiddles66
Summary: You and your friend have planned this for months when you both came up with the idea to follow Ghost on their North American tour, from New York City to New Orleans. Everything is in order, all expenses have been paid. You and your friend set off on the journey, but what follows is something you never in your wildest dreams thought would ever happen.It’s definitely the most entertaining and highly fulfilling experience to date. Nothing could possible top this journey.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cunninglinguist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/gifts).



> I really wanted to write a fic about Papa, but with every fantasy, I picked through in my head wasn’t what I was looking for, they were too cliche. One day [Cunninglinguist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist) told me a plan that she and her dear friend plan to do and it’s the most amazing thing and it’s something I always would love to do. So this is based on [Cunninglinguist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist) journey.

I did it, I finally did it! I managed to save every penny from pay for this exploit I've been dreaming of. The endless nights of serving sensual entertainment for men and women have paid off, for this once in a lifetime experience.

Don't get me wrong, I love being an entertainer. I love getting on stage, teasing the audience with the beauty they see in front of them. I have no shame in what I do, I am just like every other female, a strong-independent-sexy woman. However, these past couples of years I have been busting my ass off to get the payments I need. Working after hours and putting in extra routines and more scandalous choreography.

But it is worth every hip swinging, ass shaking and tassel spinning. Because over the next few weeks I'll be following the very satanic band that I've been putting my routines to; Ghost B.C.

I won't be going at this alone, a dear friend of mine will be joining me on the adventure as well. I can't remember how it even came up, but truthfully, we simultaneously yelled at each other that we should follow them from New York City and end it with one last oora! In New Orleans. It's the best idea we've ever come up with.

When we came up with the idea, we immediately started to plan on places to stay and how to go from one place to the other. The only cheap way to go about this is to drive. I mean come on! What best way to face this journey than to go on a massive road trip and blast the one band you're going to be seeing?

Our first show will be at the Kings Theatre in Brooklyn, New York on the 16th, the second show is at the Union Transfer in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on the 19th, the third show is at The Fillmore in Washington, D.C on the 23rd, the fourth show is at The Fillmore in Charlotte, North Carolina on the 26th, and finally, The Civic Theatre in New Orleans on the 31st.

We have spent months of planning, what highways to take and what back roads to take if there happens to be any traffic delaying us. We have plenty of time between each show, but it better to be safe than sorry.

Everything is in order now and it's time to spend my final night packing everything I need for this trip and double checking everything is in order; tickets, hotels booked etc. I'm already feeling euphoric and the last thing I want to deal with right now is the stress of forgetting something. 

I look at the time and I know I should be getting to sleep now, but every time I lay down I sit up again and check everything. I am a bundle of nerves, excitement and pure happiness that this is happening. My friend sent me a text stating that they couldn't sleep, I reply to them laughing saying I couldn't either, but we need to try and get to sleep at some point because we don't want to be feeling like shit.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short, but don't stress future chapters will be a little longer than this.


End file.
